Hyla Sensitive
Dr. Hyla Sensitive is a main character in Justice ''and Contact, having been upgraded from recurring status in ''Rewritten. In terms of the series narrative, Dr. Hyla Sensitive is a laffologist and scientist who, along with Dr. Kilo Byte, developed the Gags. She was responsible for creating Sound, Throw, and Squirt. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Dr. Hyla Sensitive made her first appearance in "Cogs Can't Take a Joke" when she provided a brief orientation of the Gags to the Clark Family and Eileen Irenic. She and Dr. Byte share a mutual attraction. Dr. Sensitive was selected for the reconaissance mission to Chipper Acres in "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)" in an attempt to capture Dr. Molecule. The mission occurs in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)" and they discover Adam Molecule's cabin, his journal, a secret underground bunker, and eventually his body. Dr. Sensitive determined that Molecule had been dead for a few weeks, suggesting the time of the Final Battle. In "Snatched," Dr. Sensitive was approached by Eileen Irenic and Constance Miller to help Dr. Kilo Byte develop a plan to infiltrate Sellbot Headquarters. Using Cog parts she collected, she donated nine Cold Caller suits to the Resistance to sneak inside Sellbot Towers. In "Sack of the Sellbots," Hyla was part of the eight-person Toon Resistance team, along with Eileen Irenic, Constance Miller, Piggy Pie, Doctor, Tori Dorrance, Violet Vance, and Horace Calves, who first stormed Sellbot Headquarters and defeated the Sellbot Vice President. The team successfully recovered the kidnapped Detective Lima and Dr. Kilo Byte. In "Hell Bound," using the memos shown over the course of the season and a map of Toontown, Dr. Sensitive realized the Cogs were going to base Operation Sever in Used Firecrackers on Loopy Lane. She and Dr. Byte informed the Toon Council. ''Justice'' Dr. Sensitive returned in "Aftershock" in the aftermath of the collapse of the Cog building on Loopy Lane. She helped rescue Dr. Byte. During the Toon Council meeting, she gave insight to the coordinated attacks on the Cog headquarters. She was at the time working on developing Cashbot and Lawbot suits so the CFO and CJ offices could be stormed. In "Crash of the Cashbots," Hyla became one of the first four Toons to storm the Cashbot Dollar Mint. On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Hyla was present at Piggy Pie's house party. She herself voted for Constance Miller for Mayor, Aleck Harding for Chief, and Mary Goround for Council. In "Trouble," when the false autopsy report incriminated Constance, Hyla went to visit her old school friend, Sepulchra Rigor, the town moritician. She successfully extracted the information from Sepulchra that Mortimer Myles had doctored the autopsy that incriminated Constance. Hyla later attended the inauguration of Constance and the Toon Council. The backstory in which Hyla met Kilo was explored in "A Tale of Two Mice." They met during Exodus about a year after the Toons fled. Having gone sad in the rainstorm and unable to toon-up, both wandered aimlessly until posters instructing those alive to go to the Docks for toonups frozen in the Bay. Hyla saved Kilo from drowning, and the two realized they shared the same scientific field. The two became a partnership and began developing the gags. Right before the Final Battle, Kilo's lab was raided and most of his inventions were stolen, including bugging technology that the Cogs used to infiltrate Toon homes through Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Hyla helped Eileen Irenic uncover this horrid revelation. Hyla briefly appeared in "Trial of the Lawbots" when she designed an altered Cog suit that would allow the Toons to prosecute Clarabelle in Lawbot Tower Two without looking like Cogs. Hyla was part of the eight-Toon party that stormed Cashbot Headquarters in "In the Sanctum of Hell" and defeated the Cashbot Chief Financial Officer. She survived the battle, though three Toons went sad. The group then hacked the Cog's electrical terminus which enabled Toons to be entered for jury selection in the trial against Clarabelle Cow. In "By a Preponderance," a plan was coordinated to attack all the Cog HQs at once. Hyla and Kilo were selected to be present on the Bossbot isle and organize the attacks. Then, once all the Toons had fled, they would destabilize the crag and collapse it into the Bay. Hyla and Kilo helped the Toons defeat The Chairman and his remaining Cogs in "Banners High." They were shocked to find that the Big Cheese in their presence was actually Flippy Flopper. They helped free Ash Ingalls from the suit of the Chairman. They returned to the Docks where they collapsed the crag into the Bay. Their celebration was shortlived, however, as they witnessed the arrival of a derelict ship from the Kingdom of Scuridiae. ''Contact'' Hyla returned in "They Came From the North." She was on the Docks when the Cartonians arrived by ship. She helped arrest and incarcerate them as a precautionary measure, separating them into six different holding locations. In "Outlanders," Hyla and Kilo assessed Lawbot Headquarters and began theorizing on ways to stop Cog building takeovers. They tested their creation in "Countdown" by installing a Cog building repellant device in Tex Ewing's shop on Pajama Place. It was a success, as seen in "Welcome to Toontown." On New Year's Eve, Hyla revealed to Kilo that she was pregnant with triplets. He subsequently proposed, and she accepted. Hyla and Kilo attempted to rescue sad citizens of the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots" after the Lawbots turned the streets grey. They accompanied the five non-fox Cartonians to see Dr. Artery, who concluded none of the Cartonians had laff. Hyla was conscripted to help relaunch the Emergency Portal's rain in "This Too Shall Pass." She and Kilo were assigned the task of figuring out how to disseminate the rain into the sky. They eventually devised and built a rocket that would bring melted gags and laff serum mixed with water into the stratosphere. The rocket was launched in "Split the Heavens," and its effects successfully eliminated the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Dr. Sensitive is a real NPC in Toontown. She works at Seminar Hardy Har Har on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. Her appearance is the same in Storytime. Her first name, Hyla, is supposed to sound like "Highly" as in "Highly Sensitive." Trivia *The name "Hyla Sensitive" was not approved on Toontown, neither was "Hyla," which is why her name appears as "Holly" in the opening sequence. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mice Category:Main Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters